1. Objective a. Objective. The Nonhuman Primate Contraceptive Core (NPCC) will provide services and coordination of animal usage for U54 Contraceptive Center investigators with approved projects. The NPCC maintains a pool of cynomolgus macaque females and males available for contraceptive (mating) trials in the Division of Animal Resources (DAR), ONPRC;coordinates and performs studies on potential contraceptive agents;takes vaginal swabs to confirm menstruation and insure mating has occurred;performs ultrasounds to monitor for pregnancies;obtains blood samples for hormone assays, pharmacokinetic studies and metabolic profiles. The Core acclimates the females to a small group (harem) housing situations (10 females to one male) wherein they can be separated for daily vaginal checks, dosing, blood sampling and ultrasound analyses. In addition, the NPCC trains investigators in established protocols and disseminates information on emerging approaches. The NPCC represents an efficient use of animals and personnel, and provides assistance that is prohibitively expensive to establish in individual investigator's laboratories.